Humor Naruto II
by Edokudogawa
Summary: "deidara!" "deidara!"ujar naruto sambil berteriak .. "heah ada apa kau musang,berteriak-terik!" "sasori…..sasori….."sambil menepuk pundak deidara "hah ada apa dengan sasori?"deidara terkejut


SALAH SANGKA

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

STORY © EDOKUDOGAWA

RATED:K(KID)

GENRE: HUMOR-FRIENDLY

WARNING: OOC,AU,TYPO,DAN BLABLABLA

**Happy Reading !^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto-kun!"

"Naruto-kun!"ujar sakura menggerak-gerakan badan naruto sambil menangis.

"aaaaaaah,ada apa sakura-chan?"sambil mebarik selimut…

"aa… aaa… ada berita buruk naruto!"Sakura-chan terus menangis

"haah apaaaaa,ada berita buruk?"ujar naruto sambil terbangun dan melempar selimut…

"ii.. ii.. iyaaaa ada barita buruk naruto"khis khis khis ujar sakura-chan sambilterus menangis

"be…be…berita buruk apa sakura-chan"yah naruto pun ikut gagapXD

"kyaaaaaa dasar bodoh ikut-ikutan gagap kamu naruto-kun"sambil menggetok kepala naruto.

"yah sakura-chan aku ini kaget bukan nya ikut-ikutan dasar kepala ku benjol"hahahahahhaha kasian iyah narutoXD

"alah ayooo cepat ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi pada sasuke-kun"sambil menarik tangan naruto..

"hah apaaaaa?sasuke?ada apa dengan dia?"

"ayo cepat bodoh jangan banyak bicara kau "sambil menggusur naruto ke pintu..

Sakura dan naruto pun bergegas pergi kerumah sasuke tiba-tiba….

"diaaaaa diaaaaa akan di kubur kan …"khis khis khis ujar sakura sambil terus menangis

"kyaaaaaa sakura-chan siapa yang akan di kuburkan?sasuke akan dikuburkan?"

"bu…."

Sakura belum saja selesai berbicara naruto terus menarik nya menuju kuburan tersebut,tiba-tiba sakura memanggil sasuke..

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"ujar sakura ..

Tiba-tiba sasuke-kun membalikdan berjalan kearah sakura dan naruto..

"iyaaaaa ada apa sakura-chan?"ujar sasuke yaaaaa sambil berwajh dingin-_-

Naruto pun bingung,lalu dia berkata …

"hehhhh sasuke-kun bukan kah kau sudah mati?"ujar naruto

"apa bodoh! Yang meninggal itu bukan aku tetapi kucing peliharaan ku"

"hah terus yang dibilang sakura?"sambil bingung

"bodoh kau naruto aku belum selesai berbcara kamu sudah menarik tangan ku!"ujar sakura

"hah biarkan saja sakura lebih baik kita memilihat penguburan kucing peliharaan ku itu"

Sambil menariktangan sakura…

Sakurapun berbunga-bunga ketika tangan nya di raih oleh sasuke(duh sasuke gak biasa nya^^) lalu naruto mengikuti sakura dan sasuke untuk melihat penguburan kucing peliharaan sasuke…selesai nya mereka melihat penguburan lalu sasuke berbicara kepada naruto…

"heh anak musang/tak biasa nya kau terdiam "ujar sasuke

"hah aku cumin kasian ajah kepada kucing peliharaan mu itu kenapa bukan kau saja sasuke yang di kubur di lubang itu!"ceplos naruto

"apaaaaaaa?anak musang kau mendoakan ku agar mati?"sasuke sambil mengeluar kn emosi

"hehe tidak-tidak sudah lah tidak usah dibahas lagi aku akan pulang bersama sakura "sambil meraih tangan sakura …

Lalu naruto dan sakura pun pulang …. Yah itulah fanfic eps _**salah sangka**_ naruto .. gak lucu haha lagi gak konek nih map iyahhhh^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**IKLAN**

"deidara!"

"deidara!"ujar naruto sambil berteriak ..

"heah ada apa kau musang,berteriak-terik!"

"sasori…..sasori….."sambil menepuk pundak deidara

"hah ada apa dengan sasori?"deidara terkejut

"sa….sa….sasori masuk tv dan dijadikan bumbu masakan!"

"DAFUKKKKK,itu bukan sasori tapi saori dasar kau musang bodoh! "sambil menggetok kepala naruto..

"haha aku kira itu sasori"…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**IKLAN**

"Team bumbu apa yang pantas untuk teriyaki gw"ujar kakashi kepada naruto ,sakura dan sasuke..

"kecap pedas"ujar sasuke..

"cabe ijo"ujar sakura

"yah pake ajah SASORI-saoro saustiram "ujar naruto

"apaaaaaaaa dasar begoooo naruto!"ujar kakashi..

Hahahaha naruto ada-ada ajah iyah …

.

.

.

.

.

**IKLAN**

_Itu tadi break agar yaaaaaa sedit unik lah fanfiction bikina saya ada iklan iklan nya segala hiihii^^_

ε΄̆Maaf iyah fanfiction bikinan saya pada pendek-pendek soal nya saya berfikir kalau missal nya bikin fanfic panjang-panjang ka nada yang penasaran terus panjang banget jadi males baca kalu saya prinsif nya walu pun sedikit tapi mudah-mudahan banyak yang baca aminnnnn^^ yang sudah baca fanfic saya kali ini ARIGATO GOZAIMASU… ε(')^^

jangan bosen-bosen baca fanfic buatan saya iyah ….


End file.
